Près De La Rivière
by Mana2702
Summary: Bofur et Nori ont rendez-vous, Nori ne sait pas du tout pourquoi... Toutefois il semblerait que la quête passée n'ai changé quelque chose entre eux. OS.


_**Ce OS est pour mon amie naidja52200. Je suis désolée tu ne m'a donné que l'idée du pairing, je te fais donc un OS free style, j'espère que tu va aimer… Car je ne me vois pas écrire plusieurs chapitres sur ce pairing, je ne les avait même jamais imaginé ensemble avant...**_

* * *

Bofur était assit sur une pierre au bord d'une rivière et jouait tranquillement de la flûte. C'était un bel après-midi d'été et il n'avait pas grand-chose à faire. Il attendait, il avait rendez-vous avec quelqu'un, et quand il attendait sans savoir quoi faire il jouait de la flûte.

Ah le voilà enfin, son rendez-vous arriva. Il sourit et lui fit un signe de la main en arrêtant de jouer. Son rencard arriva et lui rendit son signe de la main. Ils ne parlèrent pas, ils s'observèrent. Bofur aimait la façon dont Nori était coiffé, il avait toujours trouvé ça très amusant.

Il demanda en riant:

«-Alors, as-tu volé quelque chose aujourd'hui?

-Non.

-Tu en es sûr, demanda Bofur avec son air amusé habituel.

-J'en suis certain.

-Très bien, je te félicite!»

Ils rirent doucement et Nori demanda:

«-Pourquoi ce rendez-vous?

-Et bien… pour dire vrai tu hante mes pensées depuis la quête.

-Vraiment?»

Nori était réellement surpris. Ils ne s'étaient pas beaucoup parlé pendant la quête, ni jamais d'ailleurs d'aussi loin qu'il se rappel. Ils n'étaient ni amis proches ni ennemis. Ils avaient étaient compagnons de quête et c'est tout. Bofur hocha la tête:

«-Oui, je sais que c'est étrange car nous ne nous sommes jamais vraiment parlé, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi je pense à toi.

-D'accord. J'imagine que tu aimerai…

-Sauf si tu ne veux pas.»

Nori hésita puis s'approcha de son «ami» doucement. Bofur le fixait, attentif au moindre de ses mouvements. Nori termina le chemin entre eux et leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent. Nori ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il faisait ça, mais après tout Bofur ou quelqu'un d'autre ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance.

Bofur posa ses mains sur la taille de son ancien compagnon de voyage et fit se rencontrer leurs lèvres. Il l'embrassa d'abord doucement puis passionnément, taquina ensuite les lèvres de Nori avec sa langue. Nori comprit ce que voulait son compagnon et entre-ouvrit les lèvres. Aussitôt Bofur glissa sa langue dans la bouche de Nori.

C'est alors qu'une joute commença entre les deux langues. Elles se battaient, se caressaient, dansaient ensemble. Bofur retira le gilet de Nori qu'il laissa tomber sur l'herbe verte. Nori, lui, retira le bonet ridicule de Bofur et caressa ses deux larges nattes brunes. Bofur sourit en se reculant pour reprendre son souffle.

Nori le regarda et retira lui-même sa tunique. Bofur eut un sourire appréciateur devant cette initiative et retira sa chemise. Ils regardèrent le torse de l'autre et s'approchèrent à nouveau pour souder leurs lèvres.

Nori commençait à vraiment apprécier ce que lui faisait Bofur. Ce dernier était effectivement en train de lui peloter les fesses d'une main et l'autre était posée dans son dos. Il continuait d'embêter sa langue avec la sienne.

Bofur retira bientôt la ceinture large de Nori qu'il laissa tomber sur le gilet. Nori le regarda avec un sourire espiègle, faisant écho à celui peint sur le visage de Bofur et lui retira sa ceinture ainsi que son pantalon.

Bofur baissa le pantalon de Nori et prit ses fesses à pleines mains. Il fit bientôt glisser une de ses mains sur le devant et prit le sexe de Nori dans sa main. Il commença à faire bouger sa main, rendant le sexe de Nori un peu plus dur.

Nori gémit sous la caresse inattendue et décida d'offrir le même plaisir à son compagnon. Il passa donc sa main sur le sexe déjà dur et tendu de Bofur. Il le caressa doucement, puis finit par le prendre en main.

Bofur grogna légèrement de plaisir en entrant un doigt en Nori. Ce dernier grimaça légèrement de surprise et de douleur. Jamais il ne s'était attendu à ce que Bofur fasse ça si vite. Pourtant c'était le cas, il avait bel et bien inséré un doigt dans son cul… Cette pensée fit bizarre au Nain voleur.

Bofur ajouta un deuxième doigt en accélérant le rythme de sa main sur l'érection maintenant certaine de Nori. Au bout de quelques minutes le brun ajouta un troisième doigt. Nori gémit de plaisir en se cambrant.

Bofur décida qu'il était temps maintenant. Il fit se tourner Nori et se pencher en avant. Nori appuya ses mais sur le rocher, tendant les bras. Bofur le prit par la taille, se plaça et le pénétra. Nori gémit légèrement de douleur mais demanda tout de même à lancer au Nain qui était à présent son amant de continuer.

Bofur s'enfonça en lui et commença doucement à bouger. Il n'allait pas trop fort ni trop vite pour ne pas lui faire trop mal. Il se moquait d'être vu ou quoi que ce soit, il était en train de faire l'amour à Nori, c'était quelque chose qui le hantait depuis des mois!

Nori se mordit la lèvre alors qu'un grognement de plaisir s'échappait de sa gorge. Il supplia même Bofur d'accélérer. Finalement maintenant que ce dernier était en train de la prendre Nori comprenait que lui aussi était attiré par lui depuis un moment. Toutefois ce n'était que maintenant qu'il en prenait conscience.

C'est vrai quoi, Bofur était toujours sympathique, de bonne humeur, prêt à faire une plaisanterie pour détendre l'atmosphère. De plus il n'était pas vilain de sa personne pour un Nain. De plus il n'était pas de petite taille de partout, pour le plus grand plaisir de Nori à ce moment précis.

Bofur accéléra le rythme à la demande de son compagnon, en prenant soin de mieux assurer sa prise sur sa taille. Le brun perdait la tête, Nori était si serré, c'était un délice de le prendre. Il donna un coup dans la prostate de son compagnon qui cria de plaisir en réponse à cet acte.

Quelques minutes plus tard la respiration de Nori s'accéléra et il se répandit sur l'herbe en grognant de plaisir. Bofur accéléra une dernière fois et se libéra à l'intérieur de son compagnon.

Ils se rhabillèrent en silence, sans se regarder. Ils finirent enfin par échanger un regard. Ils sourirent tout les deux en rougissant légèrement et se prirent la main. Nori n'avait pas parlé mais Bofur avait comprit par son regard que lui aussi avait finit par s'attacher à lui.

Ils repartirent donc main dans la main. Ils partaient pour une nouvelle quête: le futur.

**FIN.**


End file.
